


Phantom

by embermagick



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Assassination, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Dancer is my main, F/M, FFXIV Spoilers, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), More tags to be added, Spoilers!!, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), WOL isn't a good person and emet knows this, shb spoilers, wol technically unnamed as their born name is never said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29037483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embermagick/pseuds/embermagick
Summary: The name Hades has always haunted her. Since before Eorzea, before being a hero. Never could recall where she first heard, or even thought, of the word, but it was always there. It would appear in cheap shops, nestled right into a broken heart with two halves. It would be on her lips after a dreamless sleep, vision blurry, enough that she could swear she saw this Hades before they faded away with vision returning.
Relationships: Azem/Emet-Selch (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 23





	1. Calling

This reincarnation of Azem was new, unlike any of them before.

  
  


Not specifically in their appearance, or voice, or talents, nothing so simple. It was their self preservation that shone out above everything- that their past was littered with bodies, deserving or otherwise. Even so much that enemies of Garlemald had fallen to her hands, for the right amount of gil. A self preservation that taught them to kill for survival, to do whatever was necessary.

Perhaps this was the reason why, where many would hesitate to take someone’s life for the greater good, she didn’t think before slicing their throat. Her hands were stained with enough blood to permanently stain multiple lifetimes worth of life, and yet here she was, saving people of not only the Source, but the First as well.

It was beautiful in the most grotesque way, how this half of a soul was so raw, showing sides of her soul never to be seen by public eyes. Only his eyes had ever seen it, with her returning to white covers caked in blood and dirt and pain all around. She, in her seat of Azem, had done what was needed over and over again, details muddled from anyone but him. Hades. 

The desire to take this shard, this half soul, almost something, away and keep her soul safe until he could reunite her, become whole and perfect and all, was almost enough. To aid her, to fight against the claws in his mind, ever tightening. Not enough.

“ My, this is a surprise. I never would think that the vaunted hero would call upon me. Tell me, my dear hero, what is it that you need from me? “

“ Answers. “

\--

The name Hades has always haunted her. Since before Eorzea, before being a hero. Never could recall where she first heard, or even thought, of the word, but it was always there. It would appear in cheap shops, nestled right into a broken heart with two halves. It would be on her lips after a dreamless sleep, vision blurry, enough that she could swear she saw this Hades before they faded away with vision returning.

The worst time was during one of her missions. It was something simple in a difficult place, the very heart of Garlemald. Someone wanted a legatus dead and she was willing to deliver where others couldn’t. In fact, she shouldn’t have been able to get in at all to do this, but there was a wedding, and weddings required entertainment.

Before anything though, she was required to show the proper respect to the royalty present. It was then, when she placed a hand over her chest and bowed deeply, did a splitting pain crack through her head. The name echoed through her head, so loud that she couldn’t hear her own breathing. Even with being stone cold and schooling reactions since forever and a day, pain was as clear as day in her eyes. Hades.

As her head rose, pain slowly ebbing from her brain, she was met with gold eyes, seemingly looking through her. For some reason unknown, her voice wanted to desperately wrap around the name Hades and call him by it, despite knowing better. “ Your Radiance. The honor to perform here is equal to none. “ Words were nothing, as for the right price she’d slit his throat, yet she wasn’t sniffed out for being an assassin for nothing.

“ Let us hope and partake that your skill is as well as spoken of. “

A curt nod of understanding and many moving feet later, she found herself in the awe of many addled eyes, so desperate in their consumption of a foreign entertainment. Savage, no small amount had called her as she arrived. Savage, would be the poor foreigner whom witnessed a murder.

Her dance and moves were nothing short of extraordinary, coupled with clever and expert movements with chakrams, dulled enough to be allowed open carry. This, along with the malleable minds afflicted with alcohol, made her the recipient of many compliments and praise. If only it made it passed the pain lining her brain, it would’ve filled the spaces between her bones. Instead, she found herself dreading even taking this job- still, no matter what, she’d finish it; after all, she spent quite a pretty penny buying gifts for the couple, as a sign of trust.

The plan, of getting the target drunk and happy, was of no big difficulty, especially when they had enjoyed her show. All it took was idle chatter, a glass of wine in her hand and a smile that faltered whenever someone else deemed her nice enough to speak to. It was almost too easy, to get them alone and drive a dagger into their throat, careful to never let the blood touch her.

Before they could take their final breath, she cried for help. They were attacked, her voice would hurriedly yell, as she herself had to stab her own to make it convincing. He’s dying, please, gods, help. 

\--

“ Mm, and what answers do you require, enough to call upon me? I-, “

“ Don’t play coy with me, Ascian. You know of my past, and yet, not a single utterance to the Scions of it. Why? “

Oh, so quick and ready to get down to business. A trait that was always annoying and meddlesome, yet somehow endearing in this moment. Yes, he’ll enjoy this.

“ And what past are we to speak of, now? The clever and beautiful dancer? Or, “ He couldn’t help the edge in his voice, nor the flicker or enjoyment in his eyes, “ the bloodsoaked assassin ? Truly, both are worth their weight in mythril in their production value. You never disappointed me, after all. “

If she wasn’t tense before, then she surely was now, both aspects of her past sinking into her core like a sharpened blade. Assassin, turned hero. Hero, turned assassin. Her eyes easily slid back into depths of nothing, mind desperately trying to ignore any feeling bumbling over the mask.

Yet, she was still haunted. Hades, Hades.

“ Perhaps it’s time I started. “


	2. Chapter 2

A bandage had been crudely wrapped around her midsection, and any onlooker could tell it had been replaced multiple times. However, it wasn’t that she was focused on- it was that she was being given hospitality in the middle of Garlemald, even in a room not full of other souls needing succor. It didn’t make sense, how irons were not upon her wrists, nor how she was deemed a room separate from others. No other place would’ve done such, and this empire has always shown it’s love for cruelty, so none of this made sense.

“ You’re awake. “ A voice immediately made her snap towards it, noting that the voice belonged to a man she didn’t recognize entering the room. He wasn’t at the wedding, but unmistakably Garlean, as the third eye betrayed. Closing her eyes, she let her nerves calm down a sliver before speaking again. “ I am. “ Agreeing, she made an effort to look around, putting appearance to the confusion she felt, “ If, if I may be so bold to ask, w-where am I? I don’t. I don’t remember how I got here. “

The response she received at first was a hum before she watched him write down something. “ Interesting- always need more information on other races. Amnesia, then. Or trauma? Watching someone die can impact the memory, as well. “ She had found him very close, too close, once she had looked up from sitting herself up, eyes immediately going wide and attempting to scoot back in the bed, wincing as pain flashed through her. A hand immediately went to her abdomen before stabilizing her breathing. “ Oh, yes. Your question. A spare room that was reserviced to allow you privacy. “

His words finally caught up to her. Witnessing death. So the target was dead, then. Not surprising, she had been doing this for so long, but a satisfactory result regardless. Her reaction was anything but, to the outsider. “ wh-, does that mean, he.. Died? That’s.. “ holding her mouth, her eyes lit up with concern and sadness ( ~~practiced~~ ) as her gaze fell to her lap, “ horrible. “

To say his reaction was the polar opposite of hers was putting it gently. Emotionless, almost, as he shrugged. “ Loss is common. Nonetheless, since your memory is compromised, you, eh, [Y/N] [L/N], are going to have to remain here for a few weeks, to see if it improves and you can give us a detailed report. Once you are capable of walking, you will be seen to where you will be staying- of no extra cost, as many that enjoyed your performances noted that you must have others lined up that this is apparently effecting. “

She wanted to argue. To demand that such a thing was unacceptable- that she had other things to do. Performances yes, and not to mention claiming her money. Yet, to argue would put further suspicion on herself, not to mention completely opposite to the persona she had been playing. If she was alone, she would’ve let her scowl show itself and grind her teeth together. She wasn’t alone.

“ O-Of course, I’m grateful for the thought of my performances at all. “ She hated the servient as most of all out of all of her masks. “ You clearly know mine, so may I ask to know yours ? “ A snort was an answer and she could practically taste the word savage from his sealed lips. “ Malihe Kir Herirus. “ Was his reply before he shut the door, leaving her by herself. Letting herself fall back in the bed, she stared up at the ceiling, feeling negative feelings build up at this predicament like a headache. She was stuck in Garlemald of all places, for multiple weeks. In cold, rigid, Garlemald. She would’ve preferred to get stuck in quite literally anywhere else- even Ala Mhigo was better.

  
  


\--

  
  


“ Oh, quit your worrying, warrior. “ He practically purred the words out, waving a hand in front of his face, “  _ Cooperation, _ remember? Simply because I know a part of your life your.. Companions don’t, doesn’t mean I’m keen on sharing the information. “

It was more than a part, the knowledge he held. Who she truly was, who they all were, however he did not enjoy the disparity of this. No, it was akin to a curse, to watch them be so bright, without memories. Yet, in direct contrast, knowing Hydaelyn’s champion was a bloodstained and coldblooded murderer. No, no one would hear of this information from him- it was his to keep and his alone. Hydaelyn chose  **so** well.

It was horrifying, how his words seemed to soothe the warrior’s soul, if only a little bit. It was hard, keeping up a facade of being pissed at someone who rightfully deserved it, but that wouldn’t deter her, eyes narrowed and pupils slitted, tail moving ever so slow behind her. The only thing that broke her entire stance was when the corner of his mouth quirked upwards in a grin and he took a step forward, crudely placing a hand under her chin and tilting it up. Surprise made her shoulders relax and her posture all but freeze, staring at him with open eyes. “ Yes, best not to waste your thoughts on needless worry, my  _ phantom. _ “

It was like a spell was lifted, red eyes burning with pure anger as she surged forward, wanting to claw at him, to draw the tiniest of blood from his skin. Unfortunately for her, though, he easily stepped back into a portal, vanishing without a trace. With nothing immediately in front of her to catch her, she found herself falling to the floor, eyes darting around the room, determined to find the perpetrator, who was but long gone, leaving only the self satisfied energy that he exuded behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is 110% self-indulgent as hell but seeing all the kudos and people reading this makes me so happy!! thank you all sm <3
> 
> Currently i'm doing the y/n l/n but i might later on but in aliases wol used! also if any of you want to scream about the endwalker trailer or just about emet-selch with me my twitter is @_unboundwolf


End file.
